


Late Night Confessions

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to say it, he wants to, but he's not sure how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

It’s just like any other night in bed, Seth and Dean together as Seth lies on his side asleep, back to Dean. Dean is lying on his back as he stares at the ceiling of their bedroom, his mind running and keeping him from sleep. He has to say it, but he can’t. The words are on the tip of his tongue, but he’s unable to let them slip. Seth has said it millions of times to him, but Dean could never bring himself to say it back, despite them being together for nearly 3 years.

They were just small words.

I love you.

Small words, big impact. Just 3 words, 3 syllables, and 8 letters. Dean and Seth knew Dean felt that way, and Dean knew Seth didn’t need to hear it to know it or believe it. But Dean knew he had to say it, and he wanted to.

He took a deep breath and rolled onto his side to face Seth’s back. He lifted his hand and grazed his back, tracing his tattoo. He moved his hand down, stopping right by Seth’s tattoo and pointing out his index finger, tracing the words down his back.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Seth then stirred a little, Dean immediately pulling his hand away and rolled over, back on his back as he closed his eyes.

He slowed his breathing as he was about to fall asleep, when a hushed voice woke him up.

“I love you too,” Seth whispered in Dean’s ear, then kissing his ear as Dean rolled to his side to face Seth, his hand sliding and landing on Dean’s waist.

He met Seth’s dark eyes and he could see the sleepy smile on his face in the dark, Dean putting his hand over Seth’s as they intertwined their fingers without breaking eye contact.

“I love you too,” Seth repeats and rests his other hand on Dean’s cheek, pulling him in for a sweet, tender kiss. “Now go to sleep.” Dean scooted himself closer to Seth, his fingers unlacing from his as they wrapped their arms around each other, tangling their legs together as Dean buried his head in Seth’s chest, Seth moving his hand onto the back of Dean’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair, both falling asleep together peacefully.


End file.
